Green time Vortex Mafunctions
by Water Bottle From Hell
Summary: A teenager is accidentally sent to the Harry Potter world. Not only that, she's taken to Malfoy Manor by Death Eaters. How will she survive and handle herself with Lord Voldemort and his gang? Full summary inside!


Title: Green Time Vortex Malfunctions

Summary: A teenager is accidentally sent to the Harry Potter world. Not only that, she's taken to Malfoy Manor by Death Eaters. How will she survive and handle herself with Lord Voldemort and his gang? More importantly how is she to return home? Takes place during Ootp.

May become Voldemort/OC or Draco/OC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or have anything to do with the series. If I had, the dark side would've won probably cause the villains never win. Also go Slytherin!

* * *

Chapter One: The Green Weird Light Portal…Thingy…

* * *

It was cold, windy march afternoon. A young brunette girl sighed happily, as she delved further into her blankets. Warmth surrounded her, as she read, 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'. Her glasses slightly askew on her face, as she hadn't yet left her bed today. She was rather enjoying the book, though it was sort of an uneventful year at Hogwarts. It was also showed heavy angst coming from Harry.

"_Sarah!" _Cried a shrill voice, from the stairs below just outside of her room.

The teenager sighed, and dog-earred her page in the book, before closing it. "Coming!" She called back down to her mother. She quickly dressed, and raced downstairs. "Yeah, mom?" Sarah asked, casually.

Sarah wasn't a beauty, but she wasn't ugly looking either. Just plain and freckle-faced. Her mother however, was a tall slender woman. She had nice curves and was absolutely ravishing to look at. She got a lot of gentlemen callers, and Sarah didn't blame them for trying.

"Can you go to the store for me, sweetie? I need a few things for dinner." The tall woman asked her, holding out a list of groceries and what looked to be sixty dollars. Noticing her daughter's frown, her mother smiled. "I'll let you borrow my copy of Deathly Hollows." She sweetened. Her mother let out a soft laugh as the money and list easily was taken.

Sarah raced down to the front door, where her shoes and jacket were. Her heart ramming with excitement. She hadn't yet read the seventh book of the series, and had been awaiting for her mother to finish reading it. Apparently she had finshed reading it a short time ago.

The young brunette, shouted a quick bye, still fumbling with her jacket as she ran out the door.

_I can't wait! I mean I already know what happens, because I couldn't wait to read it myself, but now I get to read it word for word! _Sarah thought to herself, happily as she walked quickly down the street.

She paused at the train tracks, looking both ways before she crossed the tracks. She felt safer when she did that, especially since cars went over the tracks usually. She let out a happy sigh, once she was across the tracks.

She observed the rising river below, and frowned a bit. "I'm glad winter's over." She mused, to herself feeling a spring chill pass over her form.

Sarah began to walk down the sidewalk, passing many houses as she did. She finally reached the end, and knew she had to cross. She glanced at it up and down, and waited for the cars to pass. The teenager felt a strange tingling beginning to form in the pit of her stomach, but ignored it.

She quickly began to cross the street, waiting it the middle as cars began to zoom past her. They seemed to be going quite fast today, she noted. Sarah waited for the light to turn red, before continuing to walk.

She continued to walk quickly down the street, when she heard something. A screeching sound, she turned her head towards it and saw a pair of two bright lights heading straight towards her. She let out a scream, and braced herself for impact. Squeezing her eyes tightly, and tensing up. She felt a large amount of pain, for a moment, but only a moment. It left only a numbing feeling in her side.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes, and suddenly felt her stomach doing flip-flops. She was beginning to feel the urge to vomit, and couldn't make track of where she was going. Everything just a rushing blur of movement. Suddenly the entire world began to fade from view, and slowly become black.

* * *

Yaxley, Avery, and Nott were all on patrol around the malfoy manor. Yaxley appearing to be very bored as the other two death eaters were conversing with one another.

Yaxley gazed around the garden, looking for something interesting to do or at least do something to. He sighed, and continued gazing around the manor garden. When he heard something. It sounded like a groan. Perhaps a moan. Whatever it was it was in pain.

He lightly poked Avery in the stomach with his wand, before pointing towards the bushes from where the sound was coming from. The other two wizards, readied their wands as they began to walk over to the bushes. The moaning continued to grow louder, and even further in pain.

When Yaxley, looked down in the push wand ready in hand. He saw a teenaged girl, bleeding from the side. Her green coat ripped, and her glasses falling off of her face. He slowly lowered his wand, realising the girl was uncurious and in a lot of pain.

He glanced at the other two wizards, who looked as perplexed as he did.

"She must have apparated…" Avery said slowly, after a long moment. "But that would mean, she knew this was…" He turned to the other two wizards.

"She must be somebody's child." Nott agreed, and Yaxley nodded. He wordless began to levitate her, off the ground. "She's in terrible shape." Nott whispered, looking at the bad injury on her side. "The light seems to be getting violent…"

"Let's get her some help." Yaxley muttered, beginning to quickly walk towards the manor. The other two wizards shared a look for a long moment, before following Yaxley out of the garden.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Vomited after reading it? Please Review and tell me!**


End file.
